A virtual output queue (VOQ) system may include a fabric scheduler and an output scheduler that work together to output packets from a network device. The fabric scheduler may schedule packets from multiple input components be sent to multiple output components. The output scheduler (e.g., a port scheduler) may schedule packets to output according to quality of service (QoS) properties.